The Speaker
by Miss Mocha
Summary: Maura, a girl with a curious gift, learns that she's in for far more than she could have ever imagined as she begins her studies at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she's determined to get to the bottom of it. Even if it means figuring out the mystery that is Remus Lupin.
1. Maura

Hey so first story! Wooh! Hope you like it and don't think it sucks and all that. :) Oh and by the way the MacFusty clan are real in the HP universe, you'll find out what's so special about them by the end of this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: /disclaims ownership of Harry Potter and its wonder

* * *

"So Maura, you promise us you'll behave and not give your teachers any problems, at least none that are too bad, aye?" I grinned at my dad.

"Kelvin! Be watchful of what you say to the girl! You don't know what this wild child is capable of-"

"Ah dear, she's a smart little lass, she'll make sure she isn't caught" My brother Angus and I broke out in laughter. My mom's expression could easily be confused with that of a fish out of water.

"KELVIN!" She whacked his shoulder repeatedly as Dad joined right in with the laughs until Mom finally relented and joined in as well.

My mom suddenly stopped her laughing to look at me, "Oh and Maura, remember the mirror I've given you, whenever you wish to speak with us just tell it so. I'm sure Payton would be heartbroken not to hear from her big sissy often." At that we both looked down to the little three-year-old as she watched the other students passing by with wide eyes. I patted her head and she turned her focus to clinging to my pant leg.

"Oh and let Greer see me through it too!" At my exclamation Angus snorted.

He pointed out, "You think that either Mom or Dad are willing to get near enough to that beast just to let you say hi?" I pouted. Looking at my parents they seemed to agree with Angus' thoughts.

My dad tried to ameliorate the matter, "Well Maura, it's just, you have a way with the creatures, the rest of us, we're just their keepers…" I sighed and looked at my wristwatch Greer had gifted me from his treasure trove.

"Alright, um, look, Angus we better get going, it's nearly eleven now. Don't want to miss the train." My parents looked helplessly to one another, not wanting to leave on such a depressing note.

"Right. Just remember that we love you dear. And know that we'll always be there waiting for you back home on Skye. Greer too." I smiled at my mom's thoughtful words and after a hug from the three being left behind, Angus and I headed off towards the train with our carts.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to sit with me? I'll just tell my friends you're cool, I'm sure it'd be fine-" I shook my head, not wanting to take advantage of my brother's kindness, I knew he would want to catch up with his friends and I wouldn't want to get in the way. "Well… Alright then, see you at the feast then- and it better be at the Gryffindor table!" I laughed, waving over my shoulder as I walked away. My brother was the best, if I were to be asked who my best friend was, he'd definitely be the guy. And hopefully I'd get to see him a good amount, after all, he was only a year older and he promised me I had the makings of a Gryffindor. I smiled to myself. There hadn't been a MacFusty in all of history that hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor. Well. None that we knew of anyway. Upon thinking this I finally came upon a compartment empty save a pretty blond-haired girl that looked to be about my age. Peeking in, I flashed the friendly smile that Angus and I shared.

"Hello. Mind if we share?" She flashed her eyes in my direction, taking a moment to look me up and down from her copy of Witch Weekly.

"I suppose not. Name?"

Taking a few seconds to recover from her brusqueness I answered firmly. "Maura MacFusty." Before I had a chance to ask the same she began again.

"Pureblood. Very well then. Cora Montgomery. Pleasure." I blinked, not knowing quite how to respond to that.

"Uh yes, same… Oh hey! Our names rhyme!"

"Right." At that she shifted her attention once again back to her magazine. I awkwardly shifted in my seat and resigned myself to merely looking outside the window though we hadn't left the station yet. After a few minutes Cora again glanced up, this time critically, "Your hair is rather horrid you know. But you're actually quite pretty aside from that." I was astounded at the girl's strange ability to be as brusque and seemingly thoughtless as she was proving to be. Again, I struggled to find a response before Cora started up with her thoughts again. "But let's get down to business. Pureblood? Same here. Both quite good looking, I say we stick together through our schooling. Keep the… Hm. How should I word it… Keep the filth away, you know, muggleborns, halfbreeds,-"

I was surprised I had kept my head this long when I was infamous for my fiery temper, as fiery as my hair, which I rather liked by the way. "Filth hm? Ever notice that that's all that's coming out of your mouth?" At this I switched my tone to mimic her arrogance, "Dreadfully sorry luv, I'd rather not relate myself with such a pompous snob. Ta ta!" Grabbing my carry-on up, I made sure to swish my long, curly, and quite out of control red hair in Miss Montgomery's face as I made my dramatic exit from the compartment. I gasped just after exiting the doors though as a shaggy-haired boy with bright grey eyes popped up right in front of me.

"Woah! That was awesome! You sure told her!" I smirked at the stranger as I started off my search for a new compartment. "Hey! Hey wait!" I looked back, "The name's Sirius. What's yours?"

"Maura MacFusty. Nice ta meetcha." He grinned and stuck his hand out for a shake. However after grabbing it, it became more of a competition to see who had the firmer grasp.

A disgruntled older student behind us soon became impatient with the wait. "Hey, keep it moving firsties. I haven't got all day." Yet instead of waiting he just shoved through. In the process Sirius stumbled through an open compartment door, falling right on his behind. I laughed following along.

"Wow that's embarrassing Sirius. We've disturbed these two girls now. Oh wait, there might be room for us in here! Do you two mind if we share?" Again I smiled my friendly smile, hoping it would work out better this time.

Another girl with red hair, though lighter and straighter, answered first, "Oh yeah, go right ahead. I'm Lily Evans. And this is… Well actually, she won't even say her name…" I frowned and looked at the other occupant of the compartment after smiling at Lily. The girl looked scared out of her mind, her peculiar, ice blue eyes darting from us to the floor. She had short, dark brown hair that curled cutely before cutting off just below her ears with blunt bangs and dainty features on her tanned skin. I guess she was nervous about coming to school and was a first year like the rest of us.

I moved slowly over to the unnamed girl before bending down to a crouch to make introductions, "Hi I'm Maura MacFusty and this is Sirius. But he doesn't matter much," I waved dismissively in his direction as he protested, "I'm nervous about all this new school stuff and all, are you?" She looked up fearfully as I sat patiently smiling before her. After a minute or so she nodded her head vigorously. I stuck out my hand slowly, for a moment she appeared as if she didn't know quite to do with it before grasping her own in mine and shaking, seemingly proud of herself for remembering what to do in such a situation.

"Angelina…"

I hid my shock, unlike Lily, at her having actually answered and instead smiled softly, saying, "Pleased to meet you." After finishing introductions I sat down beside her as Sirius did the same next to Lily and we began an involved conversation which Angelina even put a few words or giggles into with my careful prodding.

"So Maura, what house do you want to be in?" I smiled widely at Sirius' question and answered without any hesitation.

"Gryffindor! My brother's in it and I like their qualities most." I grinned with a note of finality, just to show that I would not be swayed on the matter.

Sirius nodded his agreement, "Yeah agreed, and I kinda wanna piss off my Slytherin-infested family too. That would be fun." I laughed.

Lily gave a confused look, "What's wrong with Slytherin? I only read that they're supposed to be cunning, want to accomplish their goals, and all that."

I nodded realizing that being raised outside the magical world could leave someone lost when it came to understanding the more unwritten basic information in the society. But before I could explain a boy standing just outside our open compartment began to. I frowned. _'What's with people and eavesdropping around here?'_

"Slytherin? The house is filled nearly to the brim with blood supremacists and sometimes even the dark magic fanatics. After all, Salazar Slytherin wanted a place for the pureblood snobs after the other houses began opening up to others. Not a prize place to end up." The boy seemed around our age and had a bright-eyed, bushy tailed thing going on with his bright hazel eyes behind wire-framed glasses and untidy hair.

At even the sight of the boy Lily seemed to begin steaming, "You! You're the one who scared off Sev earlier! You didn't even know him! Why would you tease him like that?" She seemed to have a mental battle with herself for a moment. She looked to the members of the compartment that had been there already apologetically, "Sorry all you, I better be going to look for my friend Severus again. He was with me earlier but this brute scared him off and I couldn't find him again. He should be settled somewhere by now." At this she waved and shoved her way out of the compartment through the unsuspecting boy who managed to catch himself before falling. I couldn't help but notice the forlorn expression on his face as he watched Lily leave. I decided not to make any comment on the situation as did the other two members of the compartment.

He winced at the rest of us, waving his apologies, "Sorry about that… Anyways, my name's James Potter. I've been kinda hopping from compartment to compartment," he seemed at this point to beckon someone forth from further off. "And this is Remus. Met him a bit ago, we're both looking for a place to sit- mind if we squish in?" The boy, Remus, of whom he was speaking caught up and I wrinkled my brow in concentration, there was something off about him. "Ummm…" I hadn't realized I had gotten distracted and shared a look with Sirius, waving the two in.

James sat down besides Sirius as Remus, who had missed his introduction, sat on my left side, nodding to me, "Nice to meet you, my name's Remus Lupin." I smiled and nodded back.

"Oh yeah, James told us so before you caught up. I'm Maura MacFusty." Again he nodded and sleepily leant his head against the wall, choosing a nap over any conversation. After a few minutes or so of introductions and small talk James and Sirius had launched into a wild, fast-paced conversation of their own, seemingly new best friends as I turned to see Angelina gazing out the window.

"Hey Angelina, wanna see something cool my mom taught me?" I grinned at her she turned towards me nodding enthusiastically. I grabbed my ten inch redwood dragon heartstring wand from my carry-on and positioned it over my head pointing downwards. "_Capillos Plectere._" Imagining in my head the two French braids I wanted my hair to separate into,(I was getting annoyed by my hair flying all over the place in the cramped space) I cast the spell.

"Oh wow!" I smiled at her small exclamation joyously. James and Sirius who I hadn't noticed watching clapped, laughing chorusing with a 'Yeah MacFusty!' Angelina gathered her wits and asked curiously, "So how much magic do you already know then?"

"Oh a little here and there that my parents and brother taught me already. Just wanted to show you that one, it's useful for lazy people like me." She giggled daintily at my joke and we were able to continue with a friendly conversation until she drifted off to sleep resting against my shoulder. I took this opportunity to observe my other neighbor that I was before suspicious of. He had short and soft-looking light brown hair and tanned skin. Yet, what worried me were the scars covering his skin, some looking newer than others. He had almost as many covering his skin as my dad and we were the Hebridean Black Dragon keepers of the MacFusty clan. I only had one major scar, but I was a different story anyways with my so-called gift. And it was that gift that at the moment was telling me that there was something up with this guy. Something not quite human. Somewhat like the feeling I get around Greer or any of the other dragons. Not a bad one. Just… Not human.

* * *

_'Mr. Dumbledore sir?'_

_'Yes Angelina?'_

_'I've done what you asked and yes, Miss MacFusty does seem to be the one you were speaking of.'_

_'I thought so. Good thing I put those blocks on you, we'll be wanting to ease her in. It'll be too late to do anything with Remus Lupin though.'_

_'Oh. Um. Okay. And Mr. Dumbledore?'_

_'Dear, no need to be so nervous.'_

_'Uh, yes, well, Maura will be safe right? She… She's really nice. I don't want her to ever be in danger.'_

_'Of course she'll be safe dear. She's at Hogwarts. And she has you after all. If you ever need to speak with me feel free to use the link anytime.'_

_'Yes, thank you Mr. Dumbledore.'_

* * *

Hurray for sketchy plot points! Hope you enjoyed! And I may be trying to shove a lot of facts in here, like the whole obscure MacFusty clan being the keepers of the Hebridean Black Dragons from their location on the Hebrides Islands in Scotland(I put them on Skye), so just tell me if I bodge anything up :) Or you can just stop to say hi in a review! Trust me, it'll probably leave me jumping around my house to know someone liked this!


	2. Howard the Squid

Wow I can't believe I actually managed to get another update out by today! Maybe I'm just determined to get more of this out there :) Anyway, maybe I should try to explain my constant use of italics and/or emboldening and whether I use full-on quotations or not... Here goes...

**_Bold and Italics is for creatures talking_**

****_Just italics is for either spells or mental stuff_

And 'not full' is when for not verbal or just in one person's head, "full" is for more than one person/outloud.

...

That didn't make sense. I know. But at least I tried! And you all are smart, you'll pick up on it :) Anyways, enjoy the chapter, hopefully my attempt at adding adventure-y/funny-ish stuff in didn't just make it seem like I went off the deep end. :)

DISCLAIMER: ... /disclaims

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" I looked around confused; Angelina had just been by my side. '_Must have lost her in the crowd…'_ Just after thinking that a strange sensation overcame me with unexpected force. **'S**_**peaker…'**_ I looked around startled, my attention being drawn to horseless carriages being filled by older students a fair distance away. Something was telling me that they weren't so horseless though as I caught sight of a shimmer, almost like an illusion where there horses were meant to be. I squinted trying to make sense of the sight before I heard my name being called just as the fuzzy image was beginning to sharpen. I looked away.

"Maura, hey? You okay? I've been calling for a bit now, we're falling behind the others." I groaned, rubbing my temples. It had felt as if someone had just broken into my mind. "Maura?"

"Oh sorry. I'm fine. Travelling by boat across, yeah? Thanks for waiting up Remus."

He smiled and I finally caught sight of his eyes; a warm honey color. "I was kind of distracted by them as well. Thestrals. You can see them too?" I frowned and looked at him to see if he was joking.

"What are you talking about? Thestrals? As in those horse creatures you only see if you've witnessed death?"

"Uh. Yeah? I figured you could see them since you were looking over there like that?" Utterly confused I gaped stupidly at him a bit before realizing that we were getting left even further behind by the group.

"Oh look, we are behind aren't we? Better get going I suppose." He frowned at my obvious attempt at changing the subject but nodded in agreement. We travelled the rest of the path in silence as my mind troubled itself with trying to explain what I saw.

* * *

"_Sorry Mr. Dumbledore… I think I lost her in all the commotion."_

"_That's alright. We'll just have to hope she doesn't notice the thestrals without you there to distract her. I'm not quite sure if she'd be able to see them or not but we wouldn't want to take chances. After all, by normal standards, she shouldn't be able to."_

"_Yes, I understand. Again, I'm sorry."_

"_Dear, will you stop apologizing? Plus after that, what could possibly go wrong?"_

* * *

Upon reaching the boats I grimaced, all the others had already boarded and were slowly making their way towards the castle. I looked at Remus apologetically.

"I'm sorry…" I turned my eyes to the ground in shame.

"What for? I'd say this'll make quite an adventure to look back on. Maybe we can be the only first years to ever miss the boats and have to try to catch a ride in one of the carriages." He smiled brightly.

"Well if you're right about that we better hurry then!" We laughed and began running in the direction from which we came before hearing a slapping sound against the wood of the docks. "Uhhh… Remus?"

"Huh? What is it-" He turned. "Merlin's beard! Is that the giant squid?" We stared in awe at the giant tentacle resting above the surface of the dark waters beckoning us with its motions.

I blanched, "Holy Horntail…" The tentacle suddenly lurched, grabbing us as its head rose above the surface. And if a squid could grin, this one definitely was.

_**"What kind of first years miss their boats? Ah well. I'm a pretty nice guy. I'll help you dunces out."**_

"It talks!"

_**"Well duh."**_

Remus looked at me as if I'd grown another head, wriggling from his spot squished next to me in the squid's grasp, "What are you talking about Maura?" He wriggled again panicked, "Shouldn't you be more concerned about getting away from this thing?"

_**"'This thing'? 'This thing' has a name, thank you very much. Howard. Just in case you were wondering." **_At this the squid lowered his tentacle, gently dropping us to rest on his head. _**"You lot might want to hold on. I'm not to be held liable for any soaked robes." **_Still trying to get over the fact that a giant squid was talking to us and apparently trying to help us out with our little dilemma, I slapped my hands down trying to get a better grip on the creature. Noticing Remus wasn't doing the same I grabbed him and brought him down. Howard lurched forward at a rapid speed.

* * *

A fair distance off Angelina smiled shyly at the students staring and pointing ahead at the castle excitedly. Turning her head upon hearing a strange noise behind them, her jaw dropped. '_Merlin. I wonder if Dumbledore considers missing the boat and getting a ride from the giant squid as things going wrong…' _

Quickly realizing the potential disaster in store if anyone else noticed the giant squid speeding towards them, she began muttering, hoping no one would catch sight of her eyes glowing, "_Sioga__ a __thaispeaint__caislean__."_ The awed eyes of the students became even more rapt by the sight of the castle as illusions of faeries left trails of light behind them as they darted and weaved through the towers of the structure. Heaving a sigh of relief, Angelina sat more at ease and looked back over her shoulder at the duo more preoccupied with staying on the giant squid than ogling the illusions whizzing around the castle.

She sighed, '_These next few years are going to be quite interesting with this strange new Speaker.'_

* * *

"Shhh! C'mon Remus… We'll just slip into the crowd… They won't notice a thing." Remus and I stood debating the matter as Howard looked up at us curiously from the water in the underground docks. Remus thought it best that we find a teacher immediately and explain ourselves. But really. Who actually ever does that?

"Well, what if they do notice? Won't it just be better to tell them first thing?" I shook my head in exasperation and then turned to smile at Howard.

"Thanks for the ride Howard. You really helped us out there. He says thanks too."

_**"No problem Speaker. And friend. See you soon." **_He sunk beneath the surface waving one last time. I begun walking along the dock trying to ignore the word 'speaker' having come up again, I headed for the corridor leading into the school as Remus tore after me utterly confused and frustrated.

"Howard? Maura? What is even going on? And 'It talks!'?" I shrugged my shoulders, keeping up my pace. In reality, I was almost as lost as he was. '_Seriously what does 'speaker' mean?'_ But I guess the good part of all of this was that Remus was following my plan without even realizing it. As Remus kept firing questions at me, only receiving shrugs in response, we nonchalantly walked up and joined the still bustling crowd of first years huddled around what appeared to be the entrance to the great hall. After realizing just what had happened Remus glared at me, lips pursed. Before he could say anything though, a strict looking woman with brown hair tightly tied back in a bun made her way to the front of the group.

"Now you all must surely want to pass through these doors and begin your studies here at this school, but there are first some rules you must keep in mind. Here at Hogwarts we expect only the best behavior. Respect must be paid where it is due or punishment shall be dealt." She surveyed the crowd with severity, as if challenging us to argue. "The ceremony you will soon partake in is the Sorting. Inside this hall there is the Sorting Hat. Upon placing the hat atop your head much of your life at this school will be decided. By this I mean that you will be placed in one of four houses. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Or Slytherin." James snickered from a spot on the opposite side of the crowd. The woman shot a terrifying glare his way. It shut him up pretty quickly. "The house you are sorted into will largely decide who you will spend your time with as you will reside in your house's dormitories and participate in classes with one another." With that an unkempt man with a cat on his heels limped along to the woman and spoke in low tones. "It seems they are ready for you. Enter and proceed to the front. I'll be meeting you all there."

The doors opened wide and a collective gasp could be heard from the crowd of newcomers. As we moved anxiously forward I gazed with wonder at the high ceiling that held the semblance of a night sky with candles floating at varying heights all along the hall. I nudged Remus who was still tagging along with me.

I whispered laughingly, "Do you think this beats the squid?"

"No. Not really." I laughed at his grumpiness and looked forward again. Sure enough, there was a ruddy-looking old hat sitting atop a stool on a raised platform where all the professors sat as well. A long-bearded man in the center seemed almost to be looking right at me and I uncomfortably shifted my attention elsewhere as we came to a stop. Without my noticing, the woman from outside the hall had made her way to the front of the group yet again, this time holding a scroll of sorts.

"We will now begin the sorting." I felt a nervous knotting in my stomach. "Alexander, Heidi." A small blond girl stumbled forth from the ragtag bunch and scampered to the stool, awkwardly clambering onto the seat. The woman raised the hat and placed it on the nervous Heidi's head. Within a few seconds a loud call of 'HUFFLEPUFF' rang through the hall. Again scampering, Heidi blushed as she hurried to her designated house's table.

The woman held up the scroll again, the applause dying down. The process repeated a few more times before a familiar name was called.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius grinned confidently as he strode forward to the stool and took a seat. The hat needed only a few seconds before an exclamation of 'GRYFFINDOR' rang out. I laughed, clapping him on for having gotten his wish. The rest of the hall took a moment to recover from the shock of a Black not being sorted into Slytherin. One particularly angry Slytherin girl with wild black hair could be heard hissing before the rest of the hall, aside from the Slytherin table, broke out in applause just as they had for the others. I smiled as the next name was called.

"Conti, Angelina."

My nervous friend made her way cautiously to the stool and daintily hopped on the seat lowering her gaze under the pressure of sitting before such a massive amount of people. The woman lowered the hat onto her head. I squinted as I noticed Angelina seemed to be muttering to herself or the hat, it was hard to tell. After she was done though I was surprised as the hat yelled out a firm 'GRYFFINDOR!' I looked at Remus as I clapped, wanting to see if he shared my surprise. Seeing that he did, I turned frontwards again as a jumble of D's were sorted before Lily was called up. After being sorted into Gryffindor also and sitting with our other friends, a slew of students began to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Lupin, Remus." Remus looked at me nervously as if hoping I could somehow prevent his having to face the massive audience as his fate was decided. I laughed and pushed him forward up the stairs with what was hopefully an encouraging 'Go on then!' After waiting about half a minute the hat called out once again.

"GRYFFINDOR!" His smile found me as I sent a thumbs-up his way. He found a seat besides Sirius who offered him a hand shake.

"MacFusty, Maura." Apparently I had forgotten the laws of the alphabet as I was caught off guard hearing my name being called next. I looked back to Remus, Sirius and the others nervously as they smiled enthusiastically my way. I gathered my wits about me and trudged to the front, yet just as I was about to sit down I noticed the man from before, whom I decided to assume to be Albus Dumbledore, nodding my way. Unsure of myself I smiled back to the man before taking a seat. As the woman placed hat on my head I internally jumped.

"_MacFusty hm? And not just any MacFusty."_

_"What is it today with things that shouldn't be talking… well, talking to me?" _The hat seemed to laugh at that inside my head.

_"No worries. All the others can hear me as well. As for the others you've spoken with today, you're right. It's quite atypical. I would say more but I've been asked not to." _Exasperated, I sighed.

_"So you're just going to leave it at that? Really?"_

_"Yes. Pretty much the plan. But anyways, back to what I'm supposed to be doing. Sorting… Hmmm… Plenty of brains though you don't really take advantage of that do you? Planning on never studying? Probably still will get top marks... But that's not really a Ravenclaw trait then… Loyal and all that but I'm guessing you wouldn't really want to be placed in Hufflepuff am I right?" _I smirked, "_Right. Very cunning. Determined. But not so willing to do whatever it takes. Too kindhearted for Slytherin." _I sighed in relief.

_"Oh but your brother was quite right- makings of a fantastic Gryffindor. Don't tell him, but your brawn easily overcomes his own. And I see you have a dragon friend? Greer? He gave you that watch. Such a strange friendship is to be expected from someone like you I suppose. Hm? And how right you were about your friend Remus. You really do have all the traits of a meddling, courageous little lion... Oh, seems that Dumbledore is worried by how much time we're taking. Probably thinks I'm going against his orders of secrecy-" _I prepared to look back at the man,_ "No don't look! He'll get even more suspicious… Maybe that's not a bad thing though. Ah, how I love messing with that man. Better wrap it up though."_

_"Wait, but- I'm so confused, what do you mean by all that-"_

"GRYFFINDOR! _Good luck Speaker…"_ I let out a disgruntled huff as the woman took the hat off my head but seeing the applauding crowd and Angus whooping, a huge smile tore across my face. I jumped down from the stool, thanked the woman who seemed slightly surprised by the gesture, and ran to my new house, squeezing between Remus and my brother who happened to be sitting beside him. Angus squeezed me into a bear hug which I put just as much force into. I grinned at Remus and Sirius at well who both looked at the two of us curiously. Angelina and Lily also sat across from us both of whom I smiled giddily at.

"All you, this is my brother Angus, he's a year above us. Angus, these are my friends, Remus, Sirius, Angelina, and Lily." They all smiled as I pointed to them in turn before we moved our eyes back to the sorting.

Two Hufflepuffs later another familiar name was called. One that I narrowed my eyes at. "Montgomery, Cora."

I poked Sirius from behind Remus, "I bet you a million galleons that she ends up with the snakes."

He grinned, "You think I'm an idiot or something?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I smirked, "I would've been a rich, rich witch." I looked over at Lily as she looked nervously at the crowd of first years still waiting to be sorted. "Lily? What's up?" She looked back at me as another Slytherin was called.

"Oh, I'm just worried about my friend Severus. I really don't want him to be separated into a different house. We're childhood friends, I would hate to be apart. That, and he's not the best at making friends on his own." I nodded sympathetically.

"Well let's just hope he ends up here then." A good amount of names later James was sorted into Gryffindor just as the hat touched his head. He jogged to the table grinning like a fool and sat down next to Lily and across from Sirius.

He smiled at Lily holding his hand out to shake, "Housemates!" She sniffed, tossing her head away.

"Just know that when Sev is sorted you'll have to move over one."

Sadly for Lily though, Severus was sorted into Slytherin within seconds of the hat being placed on his head. I watched concerned as she despondently followed him with a sad gaze as he was welcomed to table and clapped on the back by an older student with long, pretty blond hair and a badge on his chest, surprisingly male though.

"Called it!" I slapped my forehead at James' lack of thought. Although, instead of having a fit and letting her rage loose on the boy, Lily just hung her head as Angelina patted her arm comfortingly.

The rest of the feast passed without issue as the sorting was wrapped up and we were allowed to eat. I conversed happily with my new housemates and was introduced to my brother's friends. At one point James and I started up a contest to see who could eat more. Maybe not smart or ladylike but no matter. Though Remus wasn't very happy when during my victory dance I nearly threw up on him. Luckily I was able to hold that all back. I began to regret the contest more and more though by the end of the feast.

"Maura are you alright?" Angelina and Lily chimed at the same time.

I waved them off as James protested in the background complaining that he felt just as gross as I did and deserved to be fawned over as well. I grinned weakly, "I'm fine. It'll pass. I'm not letting this dinner get away from me!" Lily and Angelina grinned nodding their heads as Remus stuck out his tongue disgusted.

"Ugh, did not need to hear that." I laughed and prodded his arm.

"Ah, I know you love it when I talk dirty though." I paused as my friends cracked up, save for Remus who just cocked a brow. "Literally." The laughing continued through the feast as we all resumed our playful conversations. I glanced at Lily and Angelina as they laughed, really enjoying themselves as Sirius told some joke about a hippogriff and a unicorn. I had been trying to make them feel more comfortable, what with Angelina's nerves and Lily being upset over her friend. I figured that laughs could help. I felt a nudge from my right.

"You're a really good friend. You know that?" I looked at Remus surprised. "Yeah, I see what you're doing here, those two would probably be having a terrible time if it weren't for you hamming it up." He smiled, but then cast his eyes downwards, appearing as if he felt he had said too much.

I nudged him back, smiling, "Thanks."

* * *

And two is done! Hope you liked it! Also, I love my HP trivia- Lucius Malfoy(and he was in fact a prefect) actually did pat Snape on the back in congratulations for making Slytherin- it's in his memory. And the giant squid actually did make an appearance during the boatride of 1994 when it saved Dennis Creevey after he fell out of his boat so I kinda wanted to put him in here! And name him Howard. It fit.

Ooh and I had reviewers so I wanna thank them too! Thanks **Ali **and **16blueroses** for taking the time to say something :) Oh and your name's Maura(16blueroses)? I've never actually met someone before with that name but I've always thought it was really pretty! :)


	3. Diving Headfirst

Hurray for another quick update! And short author's note!

DISCLAIMER: I promise you guys, I'm not a millionaire, if I was, I'd have a house furnished only with Pottery Barn stuff. :)

* * *

"Show me my family." I scratched my head as I sat on my bed in the first year girls' dormitory. I wasn't sure if that's what my parents meant by 'just tell it' or not. That was answered soon enough though as the face of my smiling mom soon could be seen through the mirror. Dark brown curly hair my brothers shade, blue eyes, and all. I grinned and Lily looked at me oddly from her bed next to mine.

"Hi Mom!" I yelled, startling the other girls in the dorm. I wasn't one for dignity. Luckily it was only Lily and Angelina there to see me embarrass myself. The other girls, Lane Peters and Effie Bloom, had gone down to the common room after unpacking and organizing their stuff. Lily clambered up beside me to rest against the headboard, trying to see what was in my hands.

"A mirror?" At her confusion, I laughed, twirling the ornate, silver-plated mirror by its handle. I raised it to her face.

"Not just any mirror. This one is charmed. It has a twin, the one that my family is using back at home to speak with me through."

"I thought that communication like that is nearly impossible on Hogwarts grounds? Doesn't the magical field tamper with the links? At least, I read something like that in _Hogwarts, A History_…" I nodded.

"Well, I guess for some forms it does that, probably the muggle technology, but I doubt anything my mom's charmed will have any difficulty. She's a charms mistress she is. Comes in handy all the time." I smiled.

"I'm still here you know?" My mom laughed. I stuck out my tongue. "And another red head? You two could be sisters! Green eyes on both too!" I grinned, linking my arm in Lily's and gesturing for Angelina to come over from the other bed next to mine.

After we managed to get all three crammed on the twin-sized bed I raised the mirror again, this time to show Angelina. "So Mom, the other red head, as you so tactfully put it, is Lily Evans, and this is Angelina Conti."

"An Italian?" Angelina nodded.

"I met them on the train and now we're all housemates- Gryffindor!" My Mom whooped happily.

"Is that my girl? Och, Maury! I thought you weren't going to call!" I laughed as I watched my parents struggle over the mirror before my mom's face appeared once more.

"Honestly Kelvin. Act your age."

He ignored the comment, "Is she in Gryffindor? Maura are you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, she is, and she made some nice friends already too!"

"Maury made friends?" We could hear the incredulousness in my dad's voice.

"Right?" I pouted jokingly as my friends laughed.

"Hey, you guys aren't even letting me see Greer so shut it." Lily and Angelina looked at me curiously. I muttered to them, "My dragon friend."

Lily seemed even more confused after that. "Wait, like, someone who shares a similar interest in dragons?"

"No. I think she means an actual dragon. That's a friend." I looked at Angelina surprised at her confident tone and smile, "Dragon friend." I laughed as Lily gaped.

* * *

I poured over my schedule happily, "Look! We all have Flying Lessons first thing today!" James reached across the table, stealing a piece of toast I had just buttered. I was too excited to care. Flying took priority over breakfast.

"And that's a good thing?" Lily grumbled, not looking forward to putting her trust into some decrepit school broom when she hadn't ever even flown before.

"Well yeah! It'll be fun! Though I'm more used to flying on Greer than on a broomstick…" I though back to my scaly, forty-foot long friend, already missing him immensely.

Remus looked at me questioningly, "Who's Greer?"Lily, Angelina, and I shared an amused look.

All three of us chimed cheerfully together, "A dragon." The juice Sirius had just seconds ago been sipping flew across the table, covering James and I.

"Och, Sirius! Mind where you spit! Pride yourself a camel this morning do you?" I grimaced and waved a quick spell for spills over James and myself, easily tidying up. Not before a flash went off though. I turned to face our housemate Effie where she sat a short distance across the table from me. "Um, Effie? Morning? Do you normally carry along a bulky camera everywhere you go?"

She smiled, her already large eyes widening even further as she did so. She tucked a stray blond wisp of hair behind her ear, "Yes. But that's beside the point. You're the one that rides dragons. I would think that we'd all like to hear about that rather than my leaping on a Polaroid moment."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Weird albino girl's right!" Lily narrowed her eyes at him disapprovingly. "We want to hear about this strange new development! I already knew about the MacFusty Clan dragon keepers but riding them? Especially Hebridean Blacks! Those buggers are nasty!"

I interjected, "Och! Greer's a nice dragon!" Sirius looked at me skeptically. I sighed. "Look. I don't know. I just have a way around them. Probably from being a descendant of a long line of dragon keepers I guess."

I jumped as I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. "Well that definitely didn't help this guy out." I smiled at Angus as he leaned down and looked at my schedule, still chattering on. "This little lass knocks around with the beasts like they're all pals. The things can't stand me or our mom. They've tried to burn me ashes and/or fatally maim me multiple times." He tapped my schedule. "Flying first aye? You lot watch out for this one. She can fly circles around any of this school's quidditch players." With that he waved and started off with his friends to find their own seats to eat a quick breakfast last minute before their own classes. He looked over his shoulder back at us, "Oh and you all might want to leave around now. Try to get your hands on the less... completely and totally nonfunctioning brooms."

* * *

Arriving early to the field outside the quidditch pitch we soon discovered was a good plan. As our group of Gryffindors combed through the brooms in the supply shed we chucked numerous mostly or completely broken brooms to the side while thanking Angus mentally. After getting our hands on at least decently functioning brooms we waited at the designated class location, snickering as later arriving Slytherins dragged along the not-so-safe looking leftovers.

"Right then. Form two lines. Facing one another if you will. Gryffindors on my left. Slytherins on my right." Shocked by the sudden rough voice, I turned to face what seemed to be the flying instructor. She seemed really young, maybe recently graduated. She stood tall and proud, looking us all up and down as if she was able to assess all of our skills and capabilities with her hawk-like yellow eyes that somehow tied together with her sharp and angled features to make for a pretty young witch. Looking at Sirius, James, and me clumped together she smiled approvingly. Her insanely short blond bob that was parted almost entirely on one side shook as she nodded.

"James, will you look at the body on that one!" Sirius whispered as James snickered.

I looked doubtfully at Sirius, "You're eleven."

"Yeah and she's hot. Your point?" I shook my head.

"Alright. Shut up and listen." I smirked at her teaching strategy. The lines looked to her expectantly. "I'm Rolanda Hooch. Miss Hooch to all you. As you know I'll be helping you all with flying this year." She surveyed the class. "Well. We should probably start with commanding your broom." Something about her told me that she was new to teaching. "Stand to the side of your broom and say 'up'." She nodded. "And that should do it."

Unfortunately, Miss Hooch hadn't anticipated that more than half the class wouldn't be able to get it even after five minutes of frustrated cries of 'up'. I sighed, broom in hand since the first try. I looked over at Lily who stood beside me screaming at her unresponsive broom. _THWACK. _I tried to stifle my laugh as I hurried closer to Lily, inspecting the red mark the broom had left right in the centre of her forehead.

"Ouch Lils, that must sting, you alright?" I patted her back consolingly as tears pricked at her eyes.

She huffed and swiped her arm across her face, rubbing at her eyes. I noticed the boy Severus from the sorting standing in the opposite line broom in hand, looking our way concerned. "Peachy."

"Hey, just try to make your voice sound firmer. It'll listen to a strong command."

She nodded at my advice and took a deep breath. Bracing herself she commanded, "Up." The broom lifted an inch or two before dropping. "Up." This time it raised a bit more and hovered a longer time before one end dragged the rest down with its weight again. Two more tries later though had Lily squealing as she gripped her broom proudly. I smiled as she showered me with thanks. Looking around again I noticed that many still hadn't gotten it. However, that didn't seem to be bothering Miss Hooch. She stared at me with a smirk on her face, again nodding approvingly.

Another five minutes later most of the stragglers had all managed to finally get their brooms up as Miss Hooch checked her wristwatch impatiently. A Slytherin boy was still fumbling with his broom, his cheeks and ears flushed red in embarrassment. I looked at him pityingly.

"We're burning daylight here people. Next step." She strode towards the boy, picked up his broom and tossed it to him, putting him out of his misery. She paused, trying to think of a way to avoid making the next instructions sound awkward. "I'd like you all to… position… yourselves over your brooms, kick off from the ground, and hover. And no more than that. After you've all accomplished that, we'll move on."

With that I did as we were told and then turned to Lily again, concerned. But upon looking over I was pleasantly surprised; she sat a few inches above the ground hovering with a joyous smile on her face. "You know Maura, you were right! This is actually kind of fun!" After roughly another five minutes everyone had managed to mount and hover, even the formerly struggling Slytherin boy.

Miss Hooch stood at the front of us all, seemingly contemplating how to instruct us next. "Okay then. Now that you all seem to have gotten past that hurdle let's see you take off. Wait a moment." She cast some cushioning charms below our feet. "On my whistle. Three, two, one."

_Phweeeeet!_

I lurched into the air, elated at the feeling of flight. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind whipping at my face as I continued my elevation.

"Wait! Maura!" Snapping my eyes back open, I spun back around on my broom and looked down to see a nervous looking pair of Angelina and Lily looking up at me expectantly. Lily gave a pleading look. "Will you stay with us?" She shared a look with Angelina. "We're both pretty wary of all this flying stuff. You know, just in case anything goes wrong?" I smiled and waved off her worried tone, easily swooping back down to where they hovered only a few feet above the ground.

"Don't worry about it! I've got both your backs."

I slowly managed to ease the two up much further, now hovering around one hundred feet off the ground along with the riskier members of the flying class. "See? You two have got it down just fine. Here, I'll just hover over there a bit," I pointed a bit further off away from the rest of the group to give us our own space. "You two can take turns trying to fly over to me and smooth up your techniques." I smiled as they nodded obediently.

After coming to rest at a spot about sixty feet out of the way I called for Angelina to try first. Wobbly, but ultimately successful with my shouted advice of leaning carefully forward, she grinned gleefully as she came to a stop and turned around to face me. Distracted, she fumbled a bit but caught herself as I helped steady her. Wouldn't want to take any chances with the cushioning charms.

Next, I gestured for Lily to start. Having been excited that she successfully remained steady and balanced through the entire duration of Angelina's turn, she grinned, pitching her body forward.

"Watch this Maura!" I frowned, worried at how forward she was in her seat. A beginner should have really been more focused on getting their balance in check at slower speeds.

"Lily slow down." She didn't listen. I tried again. "Lily, slow down, that's not a good idea-" Just as the words left my mouth Lily pitched even further forward as her broom toppled out from under her. Immediately leaping into action I flew at top speed into a nose dive, aiming for the swiftly falling flash of red hair. Carefully timing the dive I pulled upright just fifteen or so feet above the ground beside Lily, and in one swift, forceful swipe, grabbed her from the air by the back of her robes and planted her carefully on the back of my broomstick.

I heard clapping and I swiveled my head to see Miss Hooch grinning as I pulled to a landing. "I knew there was something I liked about you. What's your name girl?" I blanched, looking around at the rest of the students who hovered all around open-mouthed. She looked as well. "You lot. Class dismissed."

A brave Slytherin spoke up, "Miss Hooch, we still have a half hour left of class."

"Not my problem. Entertain yourselves." She turned her attention back to Lily and me. She pointed at Lily. "You. Be more careful next time. And listen to what others have to say. Your friend here was giving you good advice. Now head off." Lily paled, nodding and hurried off after muttering a quick thanks to me, still somewhat shell-shocked over the whole thing.

I looked at the instructor, nervous of what she had to say, and began fiddling with curls that had come loose from my ponytail in futile attempts to tuck them away.

"You never answered the question."

"Pardon?"

"Name." I flinched, even more unnerved by her tone. I didn't want to be punished for performing a dangerous move on my first day of flying lessons as well as classes in general.

"MacFusty. Maura MacFusty." She didn't say anything. "Miss Hooch I'm sorry for pulling such a risky move, it's just, I thought we may have been flying further out than where you cast the charms and I just wanted to make sure she was safe, I mean, I even promised her I would look after her and my other friend, and you know, 'looking after' usually involves making sure the one being looked after doesn't fall from a perilous height of a hundred feet to their death and-"

"MacFusty stop rambling." I flushed and looked down. "Sheesh, all I was trying to tell you was that I think you should attend quidditch try-outs." She muttered seeming disgruntled, "First years, first years…" I flinched in shock, a first year on the quidditch team? Wasn't that kind of… Unheard of? Miss Hooch seemed to read my mind. "Listen here Maura MacFusty, what I've seen from you just this past class tells me that someone as dedicated, helpful, and skilled as you definitely can stand her ground against all the other players. First year or not. And talk about arm strength! You grabbed that girl the same size as you out of the air and smoothly landed her on the back of your broom without a single problem. And technique too! That dive was amazing!" I smiled somewhat cautiously as she continued her rant and wild gesturing. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips having apparently come to some conclusion. "I've made up my mind. You're going to be on the Gryffindor quidditch team and I'll be making sure of it." She clapped her hand on my back and began to lead the way towards the castle as some straggling Slytherins and Gryffindors stared confused. "Let's discuss details in my office."

* * *

Haha, in case anyone was wondering I totally am going to be basing Effie's character on a mix of Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. You know, just to see how it turns out. And let me think... I was planning on writing something else down here... Oh yeah- I've always liked quidditch(and Madam Hooch!) and figured- "Hey, I'm a horseback rider, I can probably manage to make it seem like Maura knows what she's talking about!" I'm pretty sure her position will be kind of surprising though :)

Also thanks to reviewers since I last updated! **Willowcloud **and **Ali**! Both of you made me grin stupidly at my computer last night :) And Ali! Right? Totally adorable name for a giant squid, my thoughts exactly :)


End file.
